C-shaped supports are available in various configurations according to the needs for cable marking. Known C-shaped supports are usually made of elastic or mat material, on the upper surface of which the identification codes are directly printed or stamped. Other C-shaped supports are known having a transparent recess in which ring-shaped marking elements are introduced thus forming the code. Furthermore, C-shaped supports in transparent material are known in which a slip or small label bearing the printed cable code is visible through the transparent material and is clamped between the cable and sleeve.
All these C-shaped supports are mounted on the cable by applying the support on the cable with the sleeve opening facing the cable. When pressing the support against the cable, the opening widens and the C-shaped support snaps around the cable, elastically engaging it. This engagement is necessary to prevent the support from moving and rotating around the cable.
Obviously, this installation is not always easy and requires a considerable pressure on the support. Often, the support slips from the hand causing loss of time. This means that the connection and marking of cables for electrical equipment, electric power stations etc. requires special care and much labor so that simplification of the job and shorter time for installation of the coded supports will entail better work and lower cabling costs.
Furthermore, normal C-shaped supports have a rather wide gap between the edges of the C-shape, usually covering one quarter of the periphery of the installed support. A considerable wrapping section of the cable is thus lost and the clamping action of the support on the cable is limited to the remaining three-quarters of the periphery only.
The object of the invention is to modify known cable and wire markers in order to facilitate their installation on cables, to ensure that they are almost completely wrapped around the cable, and to improve the clamping action on the cable.
Known C-shaped supports have their ends formed at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the support and, as explained before, they are therefore mounted on the cable by a lateral thrust, causing at the same time opening of the longitudinal slit along its whole length.